Sisters
by Goddess of Ivy
Summary: Five short POVs about how each sister deals with Prue's death. FINISHED!
1. Too Soon To Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own them! How many times do I have to say that? This is just something that came out of the depths of my despair of Prue-missing. Depending on the reviews I get, I will decide if I am going to continue with Phoebe's and Paige's stories. I know I am way behind on my other stories (Chosen and Charmed, Outside Looking In and The Thing of Darkness series) but I am working on them. Just had to get this out of my system. OK, I think that's it. Enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
I knew the instant I saw Shax hurl that deadly bolt of electricity at me that my life would soon be over. We had been too lucky for too long. Always escaping death before it could get a grip on us. But this time it was for good. Now, I try to fight the icy cold hand of death as it washes over me, but nothing works. My mind screams that it is too soon. That we have more innocents to save together. That there is more for me to do before my life is ripped away from me forever. But my heart is losing the fight.. It pounds against my ribs, the blood rushing through my veins. I can feel the darkness starting to consume me, cold and foreboding. How did we get to this? Where did we go wrong?   
  
I can sense Piper next to me, fighting for her own life. I try to look at her, to do something to comfort her, but I can't feel anything anymore. My body is numb, vulnerable to the world and the evil demons who stalk not only the night, but the day as well. I have never been that religious, but now I say a silent prayer to any higher being that will listen. I ask them to save my sisters. I know that where ever she is, Phoebe is also in danger. I try to take a deep breath, but my lungs refuse to accept all of the air I try to give them.   
  
Even though I know I am not ready to leave my family, my friends, my life behind, I also know that this is my destiny. I was never meant to grow old or to get married or have kids. I was never even meant to have the future that we saw when we went to save Phoebe's future self from being executed. No, I am destined to die now. As much as it may hurt me to leave my sisters behind.   
  
My sisters.....I know how hard it will be on them. How can I put them through that? I desperately try once more to fight off death, but to no avail. As I live out my last moments, memories flood my decaying mind. Fighting with Piper when we were just little girls, visiting Mom in the hospital after Phoebe was born, Mom's death, my rebellious phase, meeting with Andy in our special place during high school, my engagement to Roger, losing Grams, Phoebe coming back from New York, the three of us getting our powers and fighting evil, Andy dying while trying to protect me...Andy....I realize that I will soon be with him again. Not to mention Mom and Grams. It is finally time for me to let go. I hear the sound of Leo orbing into the room. I can faintly hear him say something and Phoebe yell my name. But I have already made my decision. I will embrace my destiny, just as I always knew I had to. And so I leave this world with one final prayer, one final wish. That my sacrifice will allow my sisters to live. I feel my soul begin to leave my body. It is my time to say goodbye. 


	2. Pain, Anger and Loss

Disclaimer: See part 1  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Lost. That's what I am. I'm wandering aimlessly with no one to tell where I am supposed to go. My sister is gone. She was always the leader. I would tag along behind and do what was expected of me. But now I am the oldest, the one who has to take charge. God, why did it have to be her?! Why wasn't it me?! What will we do without her? The pain in my heart is too powerful, too overwhelming. I shout to the high heavens to give her back. To send my sister back to me. But she isn't coming back.   
  
I walk into her room. No one knows, but I do it often. Just to feel her presence. Just to feel like everything is like it was just last week. I wonder why she left me. Why she abandoned me. She took care of Phoebe and me our entire lives. It was never about her. Only us. She was there. Always there. When Mom died, she never let herself break down in front of me. She would tell me that it was ok to cry, but never let herself do it. She was the one who helped me with my homework and who would take me to school. She'd comfort me when I was upset or calm me down whenever I got angry. Well, where is she now? She was there for me all that time, through so much. But now, when I need her most, she isn't there. She is gone forever and nothing will be alright again.   
  
I know that Phoebe is trying to be strong for me. She doesn't know that it is ok for her to cry. But I don't know how to tell her that it is. If Prue were here, she'd know what to do. That thought is going to haunt me everyday for the rest of my life. Paige needs someone to tell her how the witch thing goes. How to deal with everything that comes along with our powers. Only problem there is, I can't deal with it myself. How am I going to lead if I can't even control myself? All I want is for things to be normal again. To wake up and go downstairs and see Prue with her newspaper and coffee, camera bags slung over shoulder, running out the door to a photo shoot. To step in as a mediator during one of her and Phoebe's sisterly squabbles. To see her protecting us from the evil of the week. Protection. That was the thing that killed her. She died protecting an innocent. Ironically, he didn't fair much better.   
  
My feelings consume me. I feel like a part of me has died along with Prue. And I know that something has. That is what our family does best. Die. Now I always wonder what would have happened if Leo could have saved both of us. Would we have found Paige? And I wonder what Prue thought about after receiving the deathblow that took her from me. Did she think about me and Phoebe? Worrying about us until the very end. Was she in pain? Deep in my heart, I know that Prue realized that she'd never grow old.. She realized that way back, when we fought the water demon that killed our mother. Why hadn't we been more careful? We had already lost so many people in our family. But what has happened is done now. Prue is gone and there is nothing I can do to change that. All that remains is pain, anger and loss. 


	3. Trying To Be Strong

Disclaimer: OK, I have finally finished Phoebe's part. If you haven't noticed, each of these sections takes place at a different time. This one is set before the girls meet Paige. K, that's it. I'll work on Paige's part soon. Enjoy! And as always, R&R!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
I fight back my tears as I watch my eldest sister's casket lower into the ground. She didn't deserve to die. She had done so much good and this was how she was repaid? Prue was always the strong one. Even back when we were kids, she stood up for me and Piper countless times. She warded off the bullies and dangers of childhood. But now she is gone and I am left to be the strong one.   
I know that I have to be there for Piper. She is taking this so hard that I'm beginning to doubt she'll ever get over it. I made a vow to myself the day we lost Prue. I promised that I would never let a sister down again. It was my fault that Prue died. If I hadn't gone off in search of Cole, everything would have been fine! How are we going to make it without her? Will we even want to? I know that no matter what we do, she'll never be brought back to us.   
  
Piper hasn't accepted it yet. Ever since it happened, she has been up in the attic every night searching for a way to bring Prue back to us. I desperately want to help her, it's like I am losing the only sister I have left. But I don't know how to help, I feel just as lost as know she must feel. I look around and see that we are the only remaining people at the graveside. Leo is holding Piper and I suspect that she would fall if he let go. By the look on Leo's face, it is obvious he is in as much pain as the rest of us right now. He always thought of Prue and me almost as his own sisters. Cole is standing beside me. I know he feels just as guilty as I do. He's blaming himself for not seeing The Source's double-cross of their deal. Dad and Darryl are standing a few feet from us. Dad looks like he's 20 years older. I don't know what kind of effect this must be having on him. He and Prue had finally gained that father/daughter connection and now it was unceremoniously ripped away. And poor Darryl. I haven't seen him like this since Andy died. Out of all us Halliwell sisters, he had always been closest to Prue. Probably because of Andy. And then there is me. I have to be the rock for everybody. If Prue were here, it would be her job. But then, we wouldn't be in this position anyway.   
  
The only thing I have to be thankful for is that we were in time to save Piper. I don't know what I would have done if we lost her too. I can still remember the feeling of dread and terror that had risen up inside me when I saw my sisters lying in the remains of the foyer wall, their own blood pooled around them. At that moment, I knew nothing was ever going to be the same. I knew that one of my sisters would not be coming back to me. No premonition had to tell me that. I could see it in Leo's face as he tried to heal Prue. I could see it in Piper as she coughed and began to sit up, fully healed. I saw it in Cole's eyes as he watched Leo's futile attempts to save my eldest sister. And I felt it as my own heart began to break. That was when I knew it was up to me. But, as I watch the dirt being shoveled onto my sister's final resting place, I finally let my guard down. I can feel the tears flow freely down my cheeks. I decide to let myself have this one moment of weakness. I need it so I can continue to be strong. 


	4. The Sister I Never Knew

Disclaimer: OK, the last part! Finally, right? I think I may go over each part of the story and make some revisions now....hmmm......project for a rainy day I guess! Oh well, as usual I don't own any characters, main show plots, blah blah blah. If I did, I would have found a way to keep Prue alive (grrrr........). So this is Paige's part. It takes place before Cole turns into The Source, pretty much right after Paige finds the Halliwells. She hasn't moved into the Manor yet basically. So, enough disclaimers. Please R&R!  
The new one. The half-breed. That's what I am. My whole life I fought. Fought against my parents, fought against my teachers, fought against alcohol, fought against life itself. But now there is real evil to fight. I always knew I was different from the rest. I knew that there was something waiting for me somewhere. Especially after my parents were killed. But I never thought that it'd be this way. Having sisters, people who actually rely on me. It's a new feeling, but I could cope. But not everyday do you find out you're a witch. Not only a witch but part of the most powerful trio of witches in the world. Fairly freaksome, but I guess that I can deal with that too. But feeling like a replacement...now that I can't get used to. Why did Prue have to die? I never even got to meet her, and yet sometimes I feel so.....I guess the word would be resentful.   
I have grown to love Piper and Phoebe but it feels like they expect me to be the Superwitch that Prue was. They expect me to become Prue. And it just isn't going to happen. Why can't they see that I'm Paige Matthews, not Prue Halliwell? And, at the same time, I think that Piper hates me because I she believes I am trying to take Prue's place. I'm really not though! I guess Piper and Phoebe don't realize it, but it feels like there is this empty void in my heart. The place where Prue should be. But now she'll never get the chance to be there.  
  
I haven't been part of the Halliwell family for long, but I am beginning to think that fate hates us. Things begin to settle down and then something comes along and changes things forever. I suppose I am a real Halliwell in that aspect. I feel sorry for my new family. Piper is taking Prue's death so hard and I know I'm not making things any better. Phoebe is struggling to be the mediator between me and Piper, a position I have the feeling she's never had to be in before. I can tell Leo feels incredibly guilty over not being able to save Prue. It's probably a whitelighter thing. Feeling each other's pain. And Cole. What can I say about him? I'm sure that he also feels guilty. He is the reason that Phoebe wasn't in the Manor to help defeat Shax. But there is something about him that makes me feel uneasy. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's an ex-demon or it could just be me adjusting to having brothers-in-law, and sisters for that matter. From some of the things I've heard, Prue didn't trust him completely either.   
  
When I think about it, it sounds like I actually had some things in common with Prue. I really wish I could have known her. Sometimes I find Piper and Phoebe having these talks about things that happened when Prue was around. Memories dating back to when they were just children. And I feel left out. I wonder why destiny could be so cruel as to destroy to connection that they had. I would give up everything that I have gotten from my new family if it just meant that they would have Prue back. I can see the pain in their eyes every time she is mentioned. I doubt they can see my pain though. My pain doesn't show in my eyes other than maybe a slight moment of sadness. No the pain is deep in my heart. Strange that I feel this way over someone I never met. But I know I will feel this way for the rest of my life over the sister than I never knew. 


	5. My Place In The Sky

Disclaimer: Hey everybody! This is the final installment of my "Sisters" series. I had total plans of just ending it after Paige but I needed some closure.....so, here it is! A final viewpoint. This is in Prue's point of view, not too long after Piper and Phoebe find Paige. I really hope you all like it! Thanks for all the great reviews. I had a good time writing this story (and it is also the first story I have completed!). If anyone is reading my series "Thing of Darkness", I am in the process of writing the fourth installment. As I want this to be the last part of that series it will probably be rather...lengthy........Anyway, back to this story! As usual, I don't own any characters, plots or anything like that. If I did, I would be rich and in living in Disney World right now to escape the bitter coldness surrounding Pennsylvania. So, sit back and enjoy!  
  
  
  
I watch them from my place in the sky. My three little sisters....that still sounds strange to me. For a moment, I think about the 'what ifs' I have in my head. What if Paige had grown up with us? Would we have still been Charmed with four sisters at once? Would Paige and I have gotten along? A voice inside of me tells me yes.  
  
I miss a lot. That much I know. I miss Piper and Phoebe. I miss how we used to laugh and tease. I miss our sister-bonding moments. Hell, I even miss the demon fighting. That is what brought us back together in the first place after all. How ironic, it was what also tore us apart. I miss Leo, even though I do see him every once in a while. He promised me that he would look after my sisters for me. But even he can't stop what I know is coming. The Elders won't let me tell him although I have tried. But I miss seeing how happy he made Piper. God knows, if anyone deserves happiness it is those two. I even miss fighting with Cole....I can't see the future from up here, but I can sense something big is going to happen. Something that is not good and will hurt all of my sisters in one way or another. Especially Phoebe. That is what I hate most about having to stay up here. I have no way to warn them. I can't protect them anymore.....not how I used to anyway. All I can do is watch and hope.   
  
I wish that I could do more. That I could help Piper get over my death. She may not be able to see me, but I can see what is happening "down there". I know how hard she is taking this and how she is pushing Paige away. All I want is to go down and tell her it will all be alright and that I'll always be there for her. Because I always will be, even if I can't be there physically. I want to tell her that I have faith in her. That she will be a great eldest sister. I know that I'll be able to tell her someday. At least, I hope I will.  
  
I have more wishes on my list up here. I wish that I could help Phoebe through the rough times that are quickly approaching. I know I never really approved of Cole, never really trusted him, but I also know how much he loved her. I can see that now. But no matter how much love is there, I don't know if they'll make it through the upcoming battles. I've been trying to find a way to warn them, to save them from whatever is coming. But even now I can feel it is too late.  
  
Finally I wish that I could be there for Paige. I have never met her, not really. But she is my sister. I want her to know that she doesn't have to be a 'Super witch'. That she doesn't have to be just like me and that she isn't there just to fill the open spot in the Power of Three. She is there as her own person, her own sister. She thinks that Piper hates her, but I know the truth. Piper is afraid. She is afraid that if she lets her in she will just get hurt again. An emotion that never was a stranger to myself....I guess it runs in the family or something. Piper will accept her soon. She has Leo there to help her through it all. It is Phoebe I am worried about. By the end of this, she will have gone through way more than I care to imagine. And all I can do is watch.  
  
Something breaks into my thoughts. I don't mind much. "Up here" there is a lot of time to just sit and think. Who would have imagined this is where I'd end up. That place that all three of us Halliwell sisters wondered about. I look over my shoulder. There's Mom and Grams and Andy. I know it is time to stop watching for now. I have faith in my sisters and now I know they can take care of themselves. Now they have too. Because all I can do is watch and hope and pray. Watch them from my place in the sky. 


End file.
